Chalk lines are used by carpenters and other building tradesmen to mark straight lines between two end points on a work surface. A line is "drawn" by stretching a chalk-covered string over the work surface between the two designated end points and snapping the string to release the chalk. The chalk line designates a straight line from one end point to the other, since the string that makes the line is stretched tightly between the two end points.
Prior known tools for marking chalk lines each consist essentially of a chalk dust dispenser for storing chalk dust and a reel for string. When the string is wound onto or off of the reel, the string is drawn through, and thus, becomes coated with, the stored chalk dust.
The prior known chalk line tools must be relatively frequently filled with chalk dust. This is a potentially messy operation and, if the user is on a roof, for example, it is also an awkward one. To load the tool, the user retrieves a container of chalk dust that is hanging from his belt, removes the cap from the container and carefully pours the chalk dust from the container into a relatively small opening in a housing that leads to the chalk dust dispensing compartment. It is thus very easy for the user to spill the dust onto the work surface.
The chalk line tool is sized to fit onto a carpenter's belt. Accordingly, it is relatively small and can hold only a limited amount of the chalk dust. The tool may thus have to be re-filled a number of times if, for example, it is being used to mark layout lines for a large roof or lines for the application of siding. This re-filling is not only potentially messy, it is time consuming.
If the user drops the cap from the chalk dust container while he is re-filling the tool, it may become lost. The container cannot then be closed and the dust stored therein will readily absorb moisture from the air. The moisten dust will form clumps, and it can not then be used in the chalk line tool.
Another problem with the prior known chalk line tools is their inefficient operation if the string becomes wet. The wet string draws moisture into the chalk dust dispensing compartment causing the chalk dust stored therein to clump. The tool then becomes unusable.
What is needed is a chalk line tool that is easier to load, requires less frequent re-filling and protects the chalk dust from contamination due to moisture.